


Loki banished

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [17]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>"Odin deduce[s] that Thor's action after his ruined coronation were provoked by Loki and -completely missing the point of Loki's scheme which was that Thor is in no way ready to rule Asgard- banish[es] Loki instead..."</p><p>Full prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki banished

Loki glared at Agent Coulson as he criticized the quality of his work, as if that would make him work any better. Fury nodded along. Jane and Darcy were looking nervous as they always did when their work was reviewed. Banishment sucked, as did tasers, and he hoped Thor would forgive him already. His glare intensified as Coulson gave him that small and hateful smile, if he did not value his continued existence he would punch it off his face. 

“What are you doing to my son?” A familiar voice called in outrage. Several things happened at once: Loki spun to see his mother glaring at Coulson and Fury, several guns were drawn and his mother seemed to swell in power. 

“Stand down.” Someone yelled. His mother glared and the guns wavered for a moment as the owners quickly recalled their own maternal figures with that very same stern glare. 

“I will not repeat myself again mortals, what are you doing to my son?”

Loki felt Fury’s gaze bore into him. “Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Why I have come to check on you, dear heart.” She said as if that explained everything. A woman ran from behind and shot a taser at her. Loki looked on in outrage as several thousand bolts ran into his mother. He would kill the mortals once he had his powers back. To his surprise though his mother merely grunted and pulled out the taser’s probes from her dress. 

Everyone looked at her. 

Loki took the opportunity to rush to her side to check her over. She brushed his hand aside. “Worry not, dear heart, I am fine. Your brother shocked me worse than that as an infant.”

“Thor? Shocked you?” Loki couldn’t imagine his brother doing that. 

“As a little child. He is the Thunderer after all. It made breastfeeding him most uncomfortable. Of course when you came along you would occasionally give me frostbite in some rather delicate places but that’s neither here nor there.” Loki felt his nose crinkle in disgust. Far too much information. “Your father never noticed the frostbite of course, being half jotnar himself, he just laughed it off.” 

“Mother, the mortals.” Loki tried to remind her of the company surrounding them.

“Ah yes, that. Heimdall has told me that they have been working you to the bone. That is, of course, unacceptable.” she glared at them and for an instance looked all the queen she was. “My son is a prince of Asgard and will be treated with respect. If you mortals cannot do so I will take him elsewhere to learn about your kind and humility.” She sniffed disdainfully. “Everything he has provided you will also be written in my oldest’s attempts at dwarfish; you will never decipher it.” 

Loki snorted, Thor’s failure at mastering the Dwarven language even after millennia never ceased to amuse him. His handwriting was worse and had almost caused a war when he had insulted an ambassador by giving him a nearly illegible letter, which the ambassador took as insult. 

“Ma’am I don’t know who you are but you have no authority here on Earth.” Fury said. 

“Of course I do, I am the All Mother.” She said as if Fury were a simple and dimwitted man. “That reminds me, I have banished me oldest son. If you are to care for them both I will expect you to treat them civilly or prepare yourself for war.” Fury looked baffled at that. “And don’t give me that look, I know for a face your parents raised you better than that.” Fury looked at Coulson who looked as lost as he. 

“Thor is banished?” Loki asked in surprise. 

“Yes, he was not quite ready to rule. He made an awful mess of things. Both of you are nearly seven thousand and still you act like children.” Frigga said and proceeded to pull out a kerchief to wipe at Loki’s face absentmindedly. Loki took two steps back, his face coloring. 

“Father allowed this?” He asked uncertain. 

“Your father is on a quest.” She said firmly. 

“A quest?” 

“Oh yes, he is on a quest and if he ever wishes to set foot on Asgard again he will finish it.” Her displeasure was clear on her face at the turn of events and Loki found himself laughing. 

“What his he questing for?” He asked. 

“Your grandparents and a suitable gift for you both in apology. Mjolnir will look like a children’s toy next to the items I have requested.” She smiled at the room and raised a regal brow. “Now, about my children…”

Loki sat next to Thor in the cafeteria watching as their mother berated the cooks for their choice of foodstuffs. Fury looked ready to just flat-out resign as the newly appointed sitters of the Odinsons learned the extent of his new duties. Loki felt a smug sense of vengeance as the man looked close to tears. 

He looked at his brother and almost snorted at his clumsy attempts to flirt with Lady Jane. Now that there was some leverage behind them, Loki noted that Darcy was discussing with Coulson the merits of tasers with disturbing amounts of detail. Coulson looked perturbed by her. Good. 

Selvig just smiled when he caught him looking and commented that he thought they’d have red hair. 

He wondered how long Father’s quest would take...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Odin deduce that Thor's action after his ruined coronation were provoked by Loki and -completely missing the point of Loki's scheme which was that Thor is in no way ready to rule Asgard- banish Loki instead.
> 
> Loki finds himself on Earth, without any magic, mortal, terrified and without any way of coming back home unlike Thor in the movie. He's still found by Jane and Darcy (and immediately becomes their BFF).
> 
> It take some times, but Loki eventually calm himself enough to realize that even in mortal form he's still Loki. He's stealthy, clever (a genius compared to human really), a master in disguise, very adaptable and more important of all an incredible lie. And thankfully, all the chaos doesn't leave much time for him to think about his Jotun heritage.
> 
> He build a simple scheme that involve showing off his genius by helping Jane develop her research into something way beyond what should be possible in this era, being noticed by someone rich who will employ him and living a sweet life until Thor stop being angry at him for ruining his coronation and welcome him back.
> 
> The scheme doesn't quite work like he wanted. He goes a little too far in his demonstration of his genius, manage to get the attention of SHIELD and they force him, Jane, Darcy and Erik to work for them.  
> They don't pay that well so he doesn't become rich at all and can't live the sweet life because they are making him work all the time and he has to use silver tongue every second to stop them for discovering who he really is.
> 
> Oh and sometime during all of these, Odin fall in the Odinsleep and Frigga banish Thor to Midgard too after some disastrous months of ruling. The Queen is not going to see Asgard fall because her husband is too obtuse to realize the truth. She'll be a much more suitable choice of ruler in his absence thanks you very much.
> 
> And I guess at some point in or after this, The Avengers meet and then form ?


End file.
